Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-10354824-20131017093843/@comment-13160526-20131017111430
What if i wanted to jump over that wall to kill that underleveled jungler and i warded his Red? If i am in a hurry my instinct says to jump over the wall and burst with ult since my shadow still slows\ double shurikens. Now you either use W to chase or to get in range for ult but deal SIGNIFICANTLY (double Q is main source of burst for Zed since when double E got nerfed) less damage which also means that people might actually get away. I wanna know how many times that shadow from ult is gonna be that useful, too far to deal damage and if you chase too far to even teleport, this way he loses the synergy his shadows have with his kit, energy will be an issue even more the now (Zed is the only champion who's energy refund mechanism is WAY harder to proc compared to other energy champs), with this change you lost easy energy refund NEEDED, the instant slow, no chasing potential unless you wanna lose almost half of your burst, this is tricking people, he doesn't gain a new escape, it now FORCES you to escape where the game wants you to, remember that if i ult then enemy flashes i W to follow up, if i am sure the enemy is dead i can R to stay away EXACTLY AS NOW, sadly i fear with the shadow being spawned at your location it will not be in range of switch if i decide to follow up with W to chase and not to damage. Also the escape mechanism is forced, now i can ult+combo and W AWAY WHERE I PLEASE, with these changes there is only one direction i can escape if i'm even in range of it, this is not leblanc that you can be 9023482093 miles far away and still TP back, if these changes go through i demand this to be a REAL death mark, now you cannot use item actives for the duration of the mark, eitherway with his already lowered burst, Zed can only ult the support in lategame fights, apc has Zhonya, adc has GA-QSS (Zed has now less chasing potential, so now you aren't allowed to kill vayne or cait, why is even cait allowed a dash i dunno.), you will surely not focus their bruiser\tank, and if the support is squishy enough Zed can ult, combo and go back if not cc'ed to death. I main Zed, i play him since release, i didn't and will not bother when they changed his damage from E to Q, when they reworked his cd reduction for W nor when they increased the cd on E and the reduced damage through units on Q, BUT THIS CHANGE MAY SEEM SIMPLE AND NOT A TRULY NERF, IN REALITY IT CHANGES THE WAY THE CHAMPION CAN BE PLAYED IN TEAMFIGHTS. You know what's the worst? Is that the people who really understand where he should get nerfed know that it's his lanephase and not his bursting potential\chase\escape, AS ALWAYS RIOT MISSED THE POINT AND WHERE AN ASSASSIN SHOULD GET NERFED. Take Kassa, people cry how long his silence lasts and how easy he can roam with ult, look at the nerfs, his base damage got nerfed on Q, the silence BUFFED earlier levels and guess what? Only 0.1s nerf on MAX rank Q HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, is this supposed to be a joke? His ult now, in poor words does extra damage only to those one who got hit before, so no more Homeguard\TP ult stacking possible, as if it was used as a real strategy, basically with these nerfs they are just showing how Morello either does truly know nothing about the game, or he's just a sadistic bastard. I mean you should have mental disease if you are not aware of what are you doing, if i commit a crime it's because i have some problems not because i like to get in troubles right? Really, rever these changes already, i'd rather get nerfs on his lanephase safety than this.